Season 1/TAOBR
The first season of The Adventures of Batman & Robin first aired in December 27th 2011 and last aired in the 4th of May of 2011. It lasted 23 episodes and mainly revolved around setting up the world of Batman. Episode 1: The Cape Crusaders. Batman and Robin follow the clue of a mysterous new gangster who calls himself the Joker as he poisons rivers, hijacks parades and tries to turn the city into pure anarchy. Commissioner Gordon investigates the mysterious Batvigilante along with Detective Renee Montoya and his partner Inspector Bullock. Episode 2: Riddle me this. Batman investigates a series of murders and carefully set traps by a mysterious new villain called the Riddler. Meanwhile, Dick gets used to highschool life and tries to ask Barbara Gordon out for a date. Episode 3: Mob War. The Penguin and Roman Sionis enter in a Mob War that Batman must stop with the help of the GCPD. Meanwhile Robin and Barbara go on a school trip that goes horribly wrong. Episode 4: The Three Little Piggies. Montoya, Gordon and Bullock are kidnapped by a mysterious assasin who cooks the flesh of his victims called Proffesor Pyg and Batman and Robin need to find them and free them before they become lunch. Meanwhile Barbara discovers more about Batman. Episode 5: Pussy Cat. Batman finds himself investigating a new mysterious thief identified as 'Catwoman' as he learns to make more friends in the real world. Meanwhile the Joker is jealous of all the attention most villains are receiving and plans to destroy Gotham, but only manages to catch the attention of Robin. Episode 6: Peña Duro. As Batman and Catwoman grow closer, a new criminal mastermind reaches the shady streets of Gotham, Bane. Inside the GCPD Renee discovers that one of the cops is a secret agent who works for the Penguin. Episode 7: The Sirens. A new villain rises within the chaos of Gotham, Poison Ivy, who kidnaps Harley Quinn thanks to Catwoman to force the Joker to give up the mantle of the Prince of Crime, however, the three start growing closer. Meanwhile, Batman desperately tries to find Catwoman, with Dick growing closer to Barbara. Episode 8: Born on a Monday. Robin is kidnapped by Roman Sionis, who, after an incident with Batman now has his head locked in a Black Skull Mask and taken to Romania where he's forced to fight in an illegal fight club. Meanwhile Batman desperately tries to investigate about Robin's dissapearance. Episode 9: Heart of Ice. Unusual cold related crimes have been targetting GothCorp industries and Batman is forced to intervene against the mastermind criminal who calls himself Mister Freeze. This is a remake of the classic Batman the Animated Series episode of the same name. Episode 10: The League of Shadows. Batman's past comes to haunt him once again as Ra's Al Ghul tries to force him to take on the League of Shadows. Catwoman and Robin team up to discover more about Bruce's past, finding out his previous love interest Talia's Al Ghul. Episode 11: Joker TV The Joker hijacks Gotham TV from Arkham thanks to the help of the Riddler and transmits his own shows, including hosts like the Penguin, Harley Quinn and others. This episode is notorious for being one of the only ones not to feature Batman in any way. Episode 12: Getting out of hand And enthusiastic teen mafia thug befriends Robin and constantly asks him about his daily superhero routine, however, this friendship calls the attention of a mysterious assasin who has ties with Batman called 'Deathstroke', who uses the boy to manipulate Robin. Meanwhile Alfred falls in love with a rich woman called Catherine. Episode 13: Tea Party When several young women mysteriously dissapear from their homes, Batman must find out who this mysterious kidnapped (who is strangely related to Alice in Wonderland) really is. Because of this, Gordon is lead to believe that Barbara is next. Episode 14: And two extra rations of ketchup, please. The bizarre villain with the strange name Condiment King attacks several fancy resturants of the north section of Gotham, demanding the attention of the Cape Crusaders. The Penguin sends mysterious assasin Deadshot to kill the Condiment King. Episode 15: Clayface Cry. Famous imitator Bazil Karlo dies of a car crash but is brought back to life by a mad scientist who is really a fan of him, but something goes wrong and transforms Clayface into a brainless clay monster who can transform into anything he wants, Joker, Poison Ivy, Bane and the Riddler try to control Clayface for their own advantage. Episode 16: Freak Show. After a massacre in a circus, Batman is lead to believe that a giant mutant crocodile monster escaped from the cages and killed all the performers and most of the audience. As he discovers the truth, Barbara finds out about Robin's secret identity. Episode 17: Don't trust strangers. Batman thinks that crime fighting has affected his mind and decides to go to therapy where the evil Proffessor Strange finds out about his secret identity and tries to manipulate him. Meanwhile Harley is told by the Joker to find Batman and bring him to him, finding Poison Ivy on the way and growing closer to her. Episode 18: The Catwoman. We learn more about Catwoman, who she is, why she does what she does and her backstory. Revealing that Catwoman is actually Selina Kyle, a girl born in the Narrows who married several rich people and gained an enormous fortune that she used to develope artifacts to steal more valuable items. Episode 19: Tadadada Batman! Batman wakes up one day and discovers he's in a much more twisted, yet colorful and happy world. At first he's happy, but then, things start going dark. This episode replaces Will Arnett with Adam West, the whole episode being a reference to the 60s Batman show. Episode 20: Two-Face. Bruce's friend Harvey Dent finds himself in trouble with the mafia, who constantly try to kill him, this causes his split personality to casually wake up and control his body. Meanwhile Barbara sneaks into the Batcave with hopes of stealing a Batsuit. Episode 21: The Crows. Several bank heists are committed at the same time as the evil Scarecrow reveals his true self, taking Bruce back to painful memories and revealing the reason for his fear of Bats. Meanwhile Harvey undergoes his transformation to Two-Face. Episode 22: Almost Got'Im. Penguin, Joker, Poison Ivy, Bane and Ra's Al Ghul reunite in the Lazarus Pit to play a game of cards as they tell eachother how close they've come to killing the Batman. The episode is a remake of the episode of the same name of the original TV series. Episode 23: The Legion of Doom. The Condiment King, hungry for vengeance, assembles a group of goofy, idiotic supervillains from all around the globe and forms a Supervillain group known as the Legion of Doom, as this may seem too much for the Cape Crusaders to handle, a new hero comes to the rescue.